Mission Impossible
by SofieTC
Summary: How does Arizona try to cope with the break-up? Set after the elevator-kiss : the rating T is just to be on the safe side


**Mission Impossible**

_**First fan-fic ever, don't judge too hard ;)**_

_**Sometimes getting over each other is not that easy.**_

_**Takes place 2 days after the elevator-kiss.**_

_**Arizona's POV**_

I knocked on her door for what seemed like hours. But really it must have been only seconds. I mean how could I know I was extremely wasted from the many many shots of tequila that me and Lexie had downed at Joe's only about an hour ago, or maybe 3 hours or 10 minutes. Again, my idea of time wasn't to much use right now.

The door opened slightly, and I could only peek through a small crack. But what I saw made my heart drop in my chest.

My former girlfriend was standing on the other side, and through the small crack I could see that she looked nothing like she used to. Not that she isn't beautiful, I mean have you seen her? To me she is the most beautiful and amazing person in the world, but I can no longer tell her that.

I can see that she must have been crying a lot, from the black circles under her pretty brown eyes. Her hair is all messed up. But really is shouldn't judge, 'cause here I was, standing at her front door, completely wasted and looking like I have done nothing but drink for the past week since we broke up. Which is not untrue. I haven't actually been drinking all the time, just almost every night, to forget the pain the breakup had caused in my heart. Lexie had joined me because of her love-triangle-confusion with her, Alex and Mark. I guess drinking might have taken her mind of eating. Which might be good or bad… Oh well, I stopped weighing the pros and cons of the two things a long time ago. Must have been around the fifth shot or so.

While I stood there like a drunken idiot thinking, almost out loud, meaning that my lips moved but no words came out. Kind of one of my trademarks actually. Calliope had opened the door fully, halfheartedly fixed her makeup and looked at me with a confused, yet concerned look.

"Why... Eh... Why are you here?" She asked with a frown.

"Well.,," I started, but I was cut of by Calliopes sudden rambling.

"I thought you understood it when I told you I needed space. Not like space as in a relationship, because I'm not in one anymore. No, I meant space as in not seeing you for a looong time." She started. "I thought you got that. Especially after I practically yelled it in your face in front of half the hospital." She continued.

My thoughts went straight to the moment she referred to. It was only two days ago and I had cried myself to sleep that night. Well, as any other night. But it was the first night I felt completely lost. The thought of not seeing Calliope everyday, even if it were just at work, was unbearable.

"_No, No! You don't get to corner me in an elevator like that, and just give in to your own lust, without even thinking about how it will affect me." _

She had started, and she had continued like that for a long time without noticing my defensive mumbling of a single sentence.

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry."_

When she had finally stopped her rambling, she noticed my mumbling and took a hold of my shoulders, shaking me slightly to get me back from my trance-like state. When I looked into her eyes, they were filled with tears but I also saw a concerned loving look. She had been worried about me, just as much as she had been worried about herself after the kiss. Or that's what I thought, until she said in a cool heartbreaking voice.

"_I need to not see you. I need space, as in no you anywhere, not even at work. So… I'm going to avoid you with all it takes. Because I need to if I'm going to be able to function properly. Getting over you is going to be Mission Impossible if I see you every day. Okay?"_

I had just nodded in response. But I hadn't really understood the words until ten minutes later, when I was standing alone in the on-call room.

"Arizona?"

"Arizona? Hallo?"

Calliope had stopped her rambling and all the anger in her eyes were replaced with genuine concern.

I looked at her with cloudy eyes and shook my head until the flashback disappeared.

"Huh? What?" I asked clearly confused and still very drunk.

"You spaced out, like really… You were gone for minutes." She says still looking concerned.

"Ooh, ups… Sorry about that, just… Flashback." I stutter as I try to regain composure.

She just keeps looking at me, knowing that I just need time for regain the control of my thoughts. God, she knows me.

"Well, I just… I kissed you…" I manage to say.

'Great work Arizona, really great.' I think to myself. I had worked an entire speech out on my way to her apartment, but it must have gotten lost in my flashbacks and my drunken state.

"Well, yeah I know that… But that's days ago and I told you to stay away…" Calliope replies, her eyes turning dark with sadness.

"I know. I know… Calliope you're not hearing me…" I start. "I kissed you 'cause I need you. Sometimes people make mistakes, even though I'm awesome…" I trail off as I realize that my drunken self is taking over the conversation. "What I mean to say is, that I make mistakes too. And breaking up with you was a mistake… I know it's only been a week and that I might seem okay at work… But the truth is, that I have been sad, broken and drunk for a week now…" I sigh before I continue. "And I need you, and I made a mistake." I finish and let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"I need you too…" Calliope says and looks me in the eyes. I quickly find myself getting lost in the brown pools. But I'm quickly pulled out of my gaze by her words.

"But… I want kids and you don't." She continues and tries to keep our eyes connected.

"I know. That's why we ended this… Us… Which was a mistake." I start again. She tries to cut me off, but I just wave my hand in the air between us, while I take a deep tear-filled breath.

"I know now that I need you… I can't live without you…" I begin again. "Before I didn't see myself as a mom. I never dreamed of being one… Like you did…" I take one more deep breath before I continue. "But now… Now, it's the only thing I dream about." I look at her, just to see if she is listening. She is, and I continue. "I dream of you holding me, while we watch our kids run around playing with the dogs and chickens in the backyard… We are both smiling… happy." I stop and my eyes drop to the floor. I'm all sober now and I feel extremely vulnerable. I have just poured my heart out to a woman, that just days ago told me that she didn't want to see me.

"You…" She places her hand under my chin and lifts my head until our eyes lock.

"You really mean that?" She says. But even though it's a question, I know that she already knows the answer. She knows me. And by the small smile on her lips I know that she has noticed how vulnerable a position I have put myself in. And everyone knows that an army-brat is taught how to not put itself in a vulnerable position. This is totally new territory for me, and she knows it. But I had to do it, it was the only chance I had to get my Calliope back.

"I do." I answer in a slight whisper.

Before I can say more her lips is on mine. All of her love is placed in one sweet kiss on my lips.

"Calliope." I say looking at her with sadness, but also hope, in my eyes. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it… I'm sorry I put you through this… Put us through this… I'm sorry."

She just pulls me into a hug and rests her head in the crook of my neck.

"I don't care how long you needed… What matters is that you are back and that we are going to be fine… 'Cause we are going to be fine, right?" She says with a slight concern in her voice.

I pull her away from me so that I can see her eyes. As I pull her away I can see her concern rising and her eyes filling with nervous tears. I quickly respond before she gets to concerned and nervous.

"Yeah, we are going to be fine… 'Cause I need you and I need _our_ family."

The tears in her eyes are now rolling down her cheeks and I gently brush them away with my thumbs. I know that they are happy tears and I feel my heart melt.

I wake up with this killer headache and realize that I'm not in my own apartment. I hear a slow breathing beside my ear and slowly turn my head towards the person lying behind me. I let out a sigh of relief when I realize that it's Calliope lying there sleeping. 'It wasn't just a dream then.' I think to myself as I slowly turn to face her.

"Calliope… wakey wakey." I whisper close to her ear.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks at me with annoyance.

"Shh… Sleep… ing." She hushes.

"Calliope…" I continue.

"Hm. What?" She says while drifting away again.

"I love you." I say and look at her with a huge smile and dimples.

Her eyes are now open wide.

"You do?" She asks with hope in her voice.

"You know I do." I answer.

Our eyes are locked and her eyes portray love and happiness.

"I love you too." She says. And we both giggle a bit, because of the cliché-like moment we just shared.

I turn around in her arms again.

Right before we both fall asleep again I say:

"I guess us getting over each other really was Mission Impossible."

Referring to her comparison a few days ago.

And we both laugh before falling asleep in each other's arms.

For the first time this week I feel complete. With her next to me, knowing that we will be fine, I'm finally able to fall asleep.

_Soo… What do you think? __Multi-chapter?_

_Please review. _


End file.
